


slow dancing in the dark

by maeshmolowas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas
Summary: "Quiet music fills the room, definitely a song that was Masumi's choice. It's slow, setting the perfect mood. Masumi's voice is low as he hums along. His arms are around Banri's neck, Banri's around his waist, and their faces close enough that Masumi can feel Banri's breath mingling with his. They slowly sway to the beat of the music. It's intimate, and perfectly so."Masumi and Banri slow dance in Masumi's bedroom late at night.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Usui Masumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt at @ZER0NANAO
> 
> dedicated 2 vio, my dumbass older sibling who said they were thinking about masuban slow dancing in their bedroom

It's late in the night, the sun having already disappeared past the horizon for the night. It's quiet. Most people are asleep by now, drifting around in dreamland. Not Masumi or Banri, though.

Quiet music fills the room, definitely a song that was Masumi's choice. It's slow, setting the perfect mood. Masumi's voice is low as he hums along. His arms are around Banri's neck, Banri's around his waist, and their faces close enough that Masumi can feel Banri's breath mingling with his. They slowly sway to the beat of the music. It's intimate, and perfectly so.

It's dark aside from the moonlight coming in through the window, framing Masumi's face in a way that makes Banri weak in the knees. Masumi's always gorgeous, but this is something else. Banri does a pretty good job at hiding how whipped he is usually, but right now, his gaze is dripping with love and affection for his beloved boyfriend.

"You're beautiful, ya know that?" Banri says, quietly chuckling. He pulls Masumi just a little closer, so that their waists are touching. Masumi would usually deflect a compliment like that, but tonight, he just grins. He leans forward, pressing their lips together. Banri tastes like shitty cherry chapstick, but it tastes  _ right _ . They share a nice kiss, until both of them are out of breath and have to pull away.

"You're good at that," Masumi murmurs, panting softly. He leans his forehead against Banri's.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Only because you're the one I'm kissing, idiot."   
  


Banri laughs, pulling his partner in for another kiss. Masumi doesn't complain, letting Banri kiss him senseless. His hands find the back of Banri's head, holding him close. Masumi's sure he's never felt this comfortable with another human in his life, and it feels good. Banri feels like home to him.

They continue on like that for a few songs, until Banri decides to be bold. He dips Masumi, who gets extremely red in the face. He stumbles, falling onto his ass. That makes Banri laugh, but he leans down to sit beside Masumi.

"You alright there, pumpkin?" Banri asks, still chuckling. Masumi pouts, playfully punching Banri in the arm.

"I'm fine. My ass hurts, though…" He groans. Banri just laughs again, wrapping his arm around Masumi and pulling him close.

"Let's take a break, until your ass gets better. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

Masumi leans his head against Banri's shoulder, bringing his knees up to his chest. He realizes he's starting to get a little bit sleepy. He yawns, nuzzling close to Banri. Usually, he's more reserved than this, but he's sleepy! He just wants Banri to keep on holding him.

"Gettin' sleepy?"

Masumi doesn't reply aside from a quiet grunt. Banri assumes that means yes. He stands up, picking his lover up off the floor. "Hold on, baby," he says, starting to carry Masumi up to his bed. He struggles a bit with getting up the ladder, but eventually, they're laying beside each other, curled up under a thick blanket.

"Go on to bed, sweetheart," Banri says, wrapping his arms around Masumi's waist.

"Mmm… M'kay," Masumi mumbles, closing his eyes. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, and Banri can't help but smile.

Masumi pouts when he sleeps, and it's adorable. A lot of things about him are adorable.

Banri supposes he should get to sleep as well, so he closes his eyes. It takes longer for him to fall asleep, but once he does, he's out.

If Tsuzuru finds them curled up in Masumi's bed together the next morning, he doesn't mention it. Nor does he mention it the next day, or the day after.


End file.
